¿Dónde estás Yolanda?
by Laifing
Summary: Esa mujer desaparecida, la cual todos hemos estado buscando por fin aparece en la boda de John Y Mary. *Sherlanda*


Había pasado el tiempo, casi 6 meses, y ella seguía desaparecida. No había indicio alguno de que siquiera hubiera existido. ¿Fue un sueño? Quizá lo fue, parecía que sólo él podía recordarla. Parecía que solo a él le importaba que no estuviera. ¿Le importaba? Sí, le importaba, pero preocuparse no solucionaba nada. La conoció hace mucho, cuando su viaje comenzó, y la recordó más vívidamente que nunca cuando en una extraña coincidencia una canción sonaba en aquel restaurante, ¿Dónde estás Yolanda? Ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes lo sabía.

Mientras se preparaba para el gran día de John, comenzó a tararear aquella canción. John, que se estaba alistando en la que había sido su habitación en el 221B, escuchó la extraña melodía saliendo de la boca de Sherlock. Salió y vio a Sherlock perdido en algún punto lejano mientras tarareaba esa canción; a John le parecía familiar, de algo le sonaba la pegajosa melodía, pero no estaba seguro de qué o dónde.

— Esa canción, siento que la conozco — Sherlock reaccionó ante la voz de John, realmente había estado muy concentrado pensando en algo, pero no relacionado con su palacio mental. No había notado nada extraño en él, nada extraño para los estándares de Sherlock, con la excepción de que parecía más un ser humano. Parecía actuar menos como… Sherlock, pero eso no era malo en esencia era él, solo que menos… hijo de puta.

— Mmm debió de habérseme pegado en algún lado.

— ¿A sí?— Eso a John le pareció extraño, Sherlock nunca almacenaba nada en su "disco duro" que no fuera importante. Pero en fin era el día de su boda, su día y el de Mary por supuesto. Ya habría tiempo para analizar a Sherlock después.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún suceso extraño (de esos que parecía traer consigo Sherlock), la hora de la fiesta había llegado, Sherlock tocó el violín para el primer baile de John y Mary, dijo algunas palabras (sin darse cuenta lo incomodo que John comenzaba a sentirse), la cena, más baile…

Y entonces pasó, aquella mujer que obviamente (para Sherlock) no tenía invitación, hacia su camino hasta él. Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia lo hizo sentirse molesto, Así debió de sentirse John, pensó en tanto ella se acercaba más y más.

— Hola —desde que se conocieron y que ella supo que él entendía y hablaba el español ella siempre le había hablado en éste.

— Hola—estaba aliviado, ya que ni siquiera él la había podido encontrar y si Sherlock Holmes no te puede encontrar es que te trago la tierra.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —la pregunta fue inútil, ella no espero respuesta lo tiró y como era costumbre en ella dirigió, eso de "el hombre dirige" incluso en el baile no era lo suyo, la música era muy animada, (música latina su especialidad, John y Mary decidieron que se hiciera presente en honor al día que Sherlock volvió). La explicaciones salían sobrando ella estaba ahí, había vuelto, estaba bien, mejor que nunca tal parecía.

— Te encontré Yolanda — dijo mientras la atraía hacia él, movimiento perfectamente sincronizado con el cambio de música, parecía tango.

— Sí me encontraste— le sonrió, la música seguía las luces, el ambiente que se creó no dejaban ver muy bien, así que nadie se percató de Sherlock y la chica que bailaba con él.

— ¿En dónde estuviste Yolanda? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

— Lo mismo que tú, buscando el camino a casa— la música cambió y las luces cambiaron con ella. Mary que estaba a punto de volver a sacar a bailar a John vio con gran sorpresa la escena que parecía nadie notaba.

— ¿Quién es la persona con la que Sherlock está bailando?

— Más importante aún ¿Sherlock está bailando? —John tenía una expresión de diversión en el rostro, tomó a Mary de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baila. El ambiente entre Sherlock y la chica misteriosa era de clara tensión, miradas intensas, sensuales movimientos y una que otra sonrisa cómplice, era claro que Sherlock la conocía de antes. La música se detuvo y ni tarda ni perezosa Mary se dirigió a la pareja que ya se alejaba de la pista de baile.

— ¡Sherlock! —ambos voltearon, Mary tenía una gran sonrisa.

— Hum Mary, Yolanda, Yolanda Mary —las presentó Sherlock, tratando de que no pareciera que aquello le importaba mucho, se estrecharon la mano y Yolanda aprovecho para felicitar a Mary por su boda.

John y todos veían la escena con interés, aquella chica trigueña haciendo sonreír a Sherlock como si no hubiera mañana simplemente dejándose llevar, Mary fue hasta donde estaba el Dj y le hizo una petición, aquella canción que John escuchó tararear a Sherlock más temprano resonó por todo el salón e hizo reír mucho a la chica sentada junto a Sherlock. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sherlock sacándolo a bailar ante la vista atónica de los presentes.

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas Yolanda_**

No parecía importarle a Sherlock las miradas realmente disfrutaba de Yolanda sonriendo mientras la hacía girar, mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas yolanda_**

**_Tus ojos me miraron_**

**_tus labios me besaron _**

**_con ese fuego ardiente_**

**_ardiente de mujer_**

**_La luz de tu mirada_**

**_el fuego de tus labios_**

**_flecharon a mi pecho y de ti me enamore_**

Sherlock no se sentía cómodo con las demostraciones públicas de afecto (ni con las privadas tampoco) pero cuando Yolanda lo tiró en un beso, no protestó, la música, ella, se sentía intoxicado. Lo miró con aquella mirada enigmática que lo había interesado la primera vez. Un enigma era Yolanda. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, con quién, a ella no parecía importarle que la buscaran. Y él sabía que en algún momento Yolanda se iría de nuevo, pero por lo menos hasta que esa canción terminara el mundo era de ellos dos.

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas yolanda_**

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas Yolanda_**

**Epilogo:** Yolanda tenía un poco de resaca y dolor muscular, hace años que no bailaba tanto, pero se había quedado de ver en un café cercano con sus amigos: Waldo, Lupita y Laura, de nuevo juntos a la vida clandestina.


End file.
